peelfandomcom-20200213-history
400 Box
Background * Page created to track and catalogue the "400 Box" of approximately that number of cassettes featuring material from the John Peel show 1978-82, purchased jointly on eBay by the Peel newsgroup in July 2008. Tape, Date and Gallery pages * Tape ID numbers follow Rocker's spreadsheet. Data on the individual tapes can be accessed on the appropriate tape pages (T001, etc). For renumbering from initial system (Tape 1, etc), please see section 7 of this page. Data for tape pages is still being copied across from Rocker's spreadsheet. * For information on shows, please see the relevant date pages (07 July 1978, etc). Please feel more than welcome to make corrections or add information, particularly tracklistings and session information. Just use the "Edit" link at the top right of each section. Your help is very much appreciated. * All pictures can be seen in one place at the 400 Box Gallery. Shows in order shared 1. 07 July 1978 (Frankie Miller, Pirates sessions): T001 / T002 2. 16 April 1979 (Siouxsie & The Banshees, Generation X): T074 (Now available in longer version. See 17. below) 3. 31 October 1978 (Wire, Damned): T049 (plus T050?) 4. 25 June 1979 (Roger Chapman. Tubeway Army): T095 / T096 5. 26 June 1979 (Undertones): T096 / T097 6. 27 June 1979 (Leyton Buzzards, Raincoats): T097 / T098 (now available in longer version including T099, see 33. below) 7. 18 June 1979 (Specials, Wayne County & The Electric Chairs): T094 / T095) 8. 08 January 1979 (Damned, Fingerprintz): T058 9. 11 July 1978 (Blast Furnace & The Heatwaves): T003 10. 14 July 1978 (All records show; Rezillos, Steel Pulse albums): T004 / T005 11. 27 July 1978 (Alternative TV): T006 / T007 12. 28 July 1978 (Rab Noakes, Desperate Bicycles): T008 13. 31 July 1978 (Wire, Damned): T009 / T010 14. 04 August 1978 (Adam & The Ants, The Fall): T010 / T011 / T012 15. 14 May 1979 (Magazine, Patrik Fitzgerald): T078 / T079 (three files) 16. 07 March 1979 (Cure, Penetration): T072 / T073 17. 16 April 1979 (Siouxsie & The Banshees, Generation X): T074 / T073 (longer updated version of 2. above) 18. 17 September 1979 (Stiff Little Fingers): T157 (now available in longer version, see 34. below) 19. 18 September 1979 (Madness, Wire): T157 (now available in longer version, see 35. below) 20. 11 June 1979 (Undertones): T093 21. 12 June 1979 (Buzzcocks, Steve Elgin & The Flatbackers): T093 22. 08 August 1978 (All records show, Robin Trower album): T013 / T014 23. 15 August 1978 (Tyla Gang): T016 / T017 24. 24 May 1979 (Shake): T083 / T082 25. 28 May 1979 (Buzzcocks, Damned): T083 / T082 26. 29 May 1979 (Specials, Resistance): T086 / T087 27. 30 May 1979 (Punishment of Luxury): T088 / T089 28. 04 June 1979 (Linton Kwesi Johnson, Skids): T090 / T091 29. 05 June 1979 (Magazine): T091 / T092 30. 09 January 1979 (Subway Sect): T059 / T060 (three files) 31. 07 November 1978 (The Mekons): T052 / T053 32. 08 November 1978 (Crisis, Roy Hill Band): T053 / T054 33. 27 June 1979 (Leyton Buzzards, Raincoats): T097 / T098 / T099 (longer updated version of 6. above) 34. 17 September 1979 (Stiff Little Fingers): T150 / T151 / T157 (longer updated version of 18. above)) 35. 18 September 1979 (Madness, Wire): T157 / T152 (longer updated version of 19. above) 36. 10 September 1979 (Quads, Cockney Rejects): T145 / T146 37. 11 September 1979 (Loudon Wainwright III, The Cravats): T146 / T147 / T148 38. 12 September 1979 (The Flowers, Merton Parkas): T148 / T149 / T150 39. 04 October 1979 (Vitus Dance): T158 40. 08 October 1979 (OMD, The Flys): T159 41. 28 June 1979 (UK Subs): T099 42. 13 September 1979 (The Prats): T150 43. 21 November 1978 (The Flys): T056 / T055 44. 29 November 1978 (The Wailing Cocks, John Cooper Clarke): T057 45. 11 January 1979 (Scritti Politti): T062 46. 16 January 1979 (Tubeway Army): T062 47. 22 August 1978 (The Lurkers, Alternative TV): T052 48. 30 April 1979 (Shake, The Neon Hearts): T055 49. 11 October 1978 (UK Subs): T039 50. 18 October 1978 (Split Enz, Prince Far I & Creation Rebel): T043 51. 20 October 1978: T044 / T045 52. 23 October 1978 (Buzzcocks, Fall): T046 / T047 53. 25 October 1978: (Fabulous Poodles, Metal Urbain) T047 / T048 53. 02 November 1978: (All records show) T050 / T051 55. 07 August 1979 (Secret Affair, Chords): T120 / T121 56. 09 August 1979 (Cravats): T122 57. 13 August 1979 (Steel Pulse, Loudon Wainwright III): T123 / T124 58. 15 August 1979 (Cockney Rejects, Gang Of Four): T127 / T128 59. 16 August 1979 (UK Subs): T128 / T129 60. 20 August 1979 (Merton Parkas, Vapors): T130 61. 10 January 1979: 2 files Shows shared by date order 1978 * 07 July 1978 / 11 July 1978 / 14 July 1978 / 27 July 1978 / 28 July 1978 / 31 July 1978 * 04 August 1978 / 08 August 1978 / 15 August 1978 / 22 August 1978 * 11 October 1978 / 18 October 1978 / 20 October 1978 / 23 October 1978 / 25 October 1978 / 31 October 1978 * 02 November 1978 / 07 November 1978 / 08 November 1978 / 21 November 1978 / 29 November 1978 1979 * 08 January 1979 / 09 January 1979 / 11 January 1979 / 16 January 1979 * 07 March 1979 * 16 April 1979 / 30 April 1979 * 14 May 1979 / 24 May 1979 / 28 May 1979 / 29 May 1979 / 30 May 1979 * 04 June 1979 / 05 June 1979 / 11 June 1979 / 12 June 1979 / 18 June 1979 / 25 June 1979 / 26 June 1979 / 27 June 1979 / 28 June 1979 * 07 August 1979 / 09 August 1979 / 13 August 1979 / 15 August 1979 / 16 August 1979 / 20 August 1979 * 10 September 1979 / 11 September 1979 / 12 September 1979 / 13 September 1979 / 17 September 1979 / 18 September 1979 * 04 October 1979 / 08 October 1979 Tapes (first 159) Below are the first 159 tapes as listed on Rocker's latest spreadsheet. This section is intended to give at an overview of tape status, plus links for information on the tapes themselves and the shows broadcast on the dates they cover. T001-T010 T001: 07 July 1978 Rok SHARED T002: 07 July 1978 Rok SHARED T003: 11 July 1978 Rok SHARED T004: 14 July 1978 Rok SHARED T005: 14 July 1978 / 25 September 1978 Rok SHARED (not yet 25 September 1978 ) T006: 27 July 1978 - part 1 Rok SHARED T007: 27 July 1978 - part 2 Rok SHARED T008: 28 July 1978 Rok SHARED T009: 31 July 1978 - parts 1 & 2 Rok SHARED T010: 31 July 1978 - part 3 & 4 / 04 August 1978 part 1 Rok SHARED T011-T020 T011: 04 August 1978 - parts 2 & 3 Rok SHARED T012: 04 August 1978 - parts 4 & 5 Rok SHARED T013: 08 August 1978 Rok SHARED T014: 08 August 1978 / 07 July 1979 / 31 July 1979 Rok SHARED (08 August 1978 only) T015: 10 August 1978 T016: 15 August 1978 Rok SHARED T017: 15 August 1978 / 16 August 1978 Rok SHARED (15 August 1978 only) T018: 17 August 1978 Rok T019: 17 August 1978 / 18 August 1978 Rok T020: 18 August 1978 Rok T021-T030 T021: 18 August 1978 / 21 August 1978 Rok T022: 21 August 1978 T023: 22 August 1978 T024: 22 August 1978 / 09 August 1979 T025: 25 August 1978 / 28 August 1978 - part 1 T026: 25 August 1978 / 28 August 1978 - part 2 T027: 29 August 1978 T028: 29 August 1978 / 30 August 1978 T029: 30 August 1978 / 31 August 1978 T030: 31 August 1978 T031-T040 T031: 12 September 1978 / 14 September 1978 CCM T032: 19 September 1978 CCM T033: 26 September 1978 CCM T034: 26 September 1978 CCM T035: 29 September 1978 CCM T036: 03 October 1978 CCM T037: 04 October 1978 CCM T038: 04 October 1978 / 06 October 1978 CCM T039: 11 October 1978 Bill SHARED T040: 12 October 1978 RC T041-T050 T041: 12 October 1978 / 13 October 1978 RC T042: 13 October 1978 & 23 April 1979 RC T043: 18 October 1978 Bill SHARED T044: 20 October 1978 Bill SHARED T045: 20 October 1978 Bill SHARED T046: 23 October 1978 Bill SHARED T047: 23 October 1978 / 25 October 1978 Bill SHARED T048: 25 October 1978 Bill SHARED T049: 31 October 1978 Bill SHARED T050: 31 October 1978 / 02 November 1978 Bill SHARED T051-T060 T051: 02 November 1978 Bill SHARED T052: 22 August 1978 / 31 August 1978 / 07 November 1978 DM SHARED (22 August & 07 November only) T053: 07 November 1978 / 08 November 1978 DM SHARED T054: Non-Peel Content (live concert by Alberto y Lost Trios Paranoias) / 08 November 1978 DM SHARED T055: 21 November 1978 / 30 April 1979 DM SHARED T056: 21 November 1978 DM SHARED T057: 29 November 1978 DM SHARED T058: 08 January 1979 DM SHARED T059: 09 January 1979 JS SHARED T060: 08 January 1979 / 09 January 1979 / 10 January 1979 JS SHARED (09 January 1979 only) T061-T070 T061: 10 January 1979 / 24 January 1979 JS T062: 11 January 1979 / 16 January 1979 DM SHARED T063: 24 January 1979 JS T064: 25 January 1979 DM (difficult to rip, speed erratic, being returned to Rocker) T065: 29 January 1979 JS T066: 29 January 1979 JS T067: 06 February 1979 JS T068: 06 February 1979 / 13 February 1979 JS T069: 13 February 1979 / 14 February 1979 JS T070: 14 February 1979 JS T071-T080 T071: 14 February 1979 JS T072: 07 March 1979 / Non-Peel Content (Sex Pistols interview and excerpt from a Kid Jensen show) RF SHARED (07 March 1979 only) T073: 07 March 1979 / 16 April 1979 Part 2 RF SHARED T074: 16 April 1979 Part 1 RF SHARED T075: 17 April 1979 RC T076: 23 April 1979 RC T077: 30 April 1979 RC T078: 14 May 1979 RC SHARED T079: 14 May 1979 / 21 May 1979 RC SHARED (not yet 21 May 1979) T080: 21 May 1979 RC (The Tape Formerly Known As Unplayable) T081-T090 T081: 21 May 1979 RC T082: 24 May 1979 FF SHARED T083: 24 May 1979 FF SHARED T084: 28 May 1979 FF SHARED T085: 28 May 1979 FF SHARED T086: 29 May 1979 FF SHARED T087: 29 May 1979 FF SHARED T088: 30 May 1979 FF SHARED T089: 30 May 1979 FF SHARED T090: 04 June 1979 FF SHARED T091-T100 T091: 04 June 1979 / 05 June 1979 FF SHARED T092: 05 June 1979 FF SHARED T093: 11 June 1979 / 12 June 1979 RF SHARED T094: 18 June 1979 RF SHARED T095: 18 June 1979 / 25 June 1979 RF SHARED T096: 25 June 1979 / 26 June 1979 RF SHARED T097: 26 June 1979 / 27 June 1979 RF SHARED T098: 27 June 1979 RF SHARED T099: 27 June 1979 / 28 June 1979 RF SHARED T100: 25 September 1978 / 02 July 1979 Lol T101-T110 T101: 02 July 1979 Lol T102: 16 July 1979 Lol T103: 17 July 1979 CCM T104: 18 July 1979 / 19 July 1979 CCM T105: 12 July 1979 / 19 July 1979 CCM T106: 19 July 1979 CCM T107: 23 July 1979 CCM T108: 23 July 1979 CCM T109: 23 July 1979 / 24 July 1979 CCM T110: 24 July 1979 CCM T111-T120 T111: 24 July 1979 CCM T112: 24 July 1979 / 31 July 1979 CCM T113: 25 July 1979 / 26 July 1979 Lol T114: 30 July 1979 Lol T115: 30 July 1979 Lol T116: 31 July 1979 Lol T117: 31 July 1979 / 07 August 1979 Lol T118: 02 August 1979 / 06 August 1979 Lol T119: 06 August 1979 Lol T120: 07 August 1979 Bill SHARED T121-T130 T121: 07 August 1979 Bill SHARED T122: 09 August 1979 Bill SHARED T123: 13 August 1979 Bill SHARED T124: 13 August 1979 Bill SHARED T125 14 August 1979 Bill T126: 14 August 1979 Bill T127: 15 August 1979 Bill SHARED T128: 15 August 1979 / 16 August 1979 Bill SHARED T129: 16 August 1979 Bill SHARED T130: 20 August 1979 Bill SHARED T131-T139 T131: 21 August 1979 CCM T132: 22 August 1979 CCM T133: 22 August 1979 / 23 August 1979 CCM T134: 23 August 1979 CCM T135: 27 August 1979 CCM T136: 27 August 1979 / 28 August 1979 CCM T137: 28 August 1979 CCM T138: 28 August 1979 / 29 August 1979 CCM T139: 29 August 1979 CCM T140: 03 September 1979 CCM T141-T150 T141: 04 September 1979 RC T142: 04 September 1979 RC T143: 05 September 1979 RC T144: 06 September 1979 RC T145: 10 September 1979 RF SHARED T146: 10 September 1979 / 11 September 1979 RF SHARED T147: 11 September 1979 RF SHARED T148: 11 September 1979 / 12 September 1979 RF SHARED T149: 12 September 1979 RF SHARED T150: 12 September 1979 / 13 September 1979 / 17 September 1979 RF SHARED T141-T156 T151: 17 September 1979 RF SHARED T152: 18 September 1979 RF SHARED T153: 24 September 1979 RC T154: 24 September 1979 / 25 September 1979 RC T155: 25 September 1979 / 26 September 1979 / 27 September 1979 RC T156: 27 September 1979 RC T157: 17 September 1979 / 18 September 1979 RF SHARED T158: 04 October 1979 RF SHARED T159: 08 October 1979 RF SHARED Status Category The category function can be used, among other things, to check the state of play with the various tapes. The current ones in use for the 400 Box: [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:1978 1978 [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:1979 1979 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:400_Box 400 Box http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Available_online Available online (For tapes only) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Not_Sent Not Sent [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sent Sent http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Returned Returned http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Finished Finished (For shows only) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Not_Shared Not Shared http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shared Shared The tape ID pages are still under construction for the Categories. Renumbering * Due to possible confusion, the previous tape/show ID system was changed to reflect Rocker's spreadsheet and other sources. Warning: old numbers may not correspond exactly with current tape only system. The changes are as follows: Former Tape 1 is now T001 Former Tape 2 is now T002 Former Tape 3 is now T074 Former Tape 4 is now T049 (Rocker spreadsheet suggests 31 October 1978 also from T050) Former Tape 5 is now T095 (Rocker spreadsheet doesn't include start of 18 June 1979 mentioned by RobF) Former Tape 6 is now T096 Former Tape 7 is now T097 Former Tape 8 is now T099 (June 28 1979 not shared yet) Former Tape 9 is now T094 (but start of show from T095) Remaining Tapes T160 / T161 / T162 / T163 / T164 / T165 / T166 / T167 / T168 / T169 / T170 / T171 / T172 / T173 / T174 / T175 / T176 / T177 / T178 / T179 / T180 / T181 / T182 / T183 / T184 / T185 / T186 / T187 / T188 / T189 / T190 / T191 / T192 / T193 / T194 / T195 / T196 / T197 / T198 / T199 / T200 / T201 / T202 /T203 / T204 / T205 / T206 / T207 / T208 / T209 / T210 / T211 / T212 / T213 / T214 / T215 / T216 / T217 / T218 / T219 / T220 / T221 / T222 / T223 / T224 / T225 / T226 / T227 / T228 / T229 / T230 / T231 / T232 / T233 / T234 / T235 / T236 / T237 / T238 / T239 / T240 / T241 / T242 / T243 / T244 / T245 / T246 / T247 / T248 / T249 / T250 / T251 / T252 / T253 / T254 / T255 / T256 / T257 / T258 / T259 / T260 / T261 / T262 / T263 / T264 / T265 / T266 / T267 / T268 / T269 / T270 / T271 / T272 / T273 / T274 / T275 / T276 / T277 / T278 / T279 / T280 / T281 / T282 / T283 / T284 / T285 / T286 / T287 / T288 / T289 / T290 / T291 / T292 / T293 / T294 / T295 / T296 / T297 / T298 / T299 / T300 / T301 / T302 /T303 / T304 / T305 / T306 / T307 / T308 / T309 / T310 / T311 / T312 / T313 / T314 / T315 / T316 / T317 / T318 / T319 / T320 / T321 / T322 / T323 / T324 / T325 / T326 / T327 / T328 / T329 / T330 / T331 / T332 / T333 / T334 / T335 / T336 / T337 / T338 / T339 / T340 / T341 / T342 / T343 / T344 / T345 / T346 / T347 / T348 / T349 / T350 / T351 / T352 / T353 / T354 / T355 / T356 / T357 / T358 / T359 / T360 / T361 / T362 / T363 / T364 / T365 / T366 / T367 / T368 / T369 / T370 / T371 / T372 / T373 / T374 / T375 / T376 / T377 / T378 / T379 / T380 / T381 / T382 / T383 / T384 / T385 / T386 / T387 / T388 / T389 / T390 / T391 / T392 / T393 / T394 / T395 / T396 / T397 / T398 / T399 / Category:400 Box